


【柱斑】双子

by Evesak



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evesak/pseuds/Evesak
Summary: 一句话简介：如果当年神树多结了两颗果子……
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 柱斑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：全文瞎扯淡，作者只看了火影里柱斑的集数以及b站上的cut（是的，你们可以骂我了），因此私设众多，有bug见谅，可能会有ooc。  
> 以及，更新很慢。会先把稿子放AO3上，如果存多了就放老福特上。

第一章  
赌场内。  
“啊，又输了。”千手柱间把筹码推过去，消沉地说。  
“谢谢千手大人。”对面的人一把把筹码拢到怀里，笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
嘿嘿，不愧是大肥羊，在这样下去之前欠的赌债就可以赢回来了。  
他心里算盘打得叮当响，面上还带着灿烂的笑容：“您还玩吗？”  
千手柱间摸了摸钱包，肉痛地把自己剩下的所有资产押下去：“最后一次了！”  
再玩下去就要被扉间发现了。  
“不要下这个，押另外一个。”一个稚嫩的声音在旁边说。  
“那就听你的吧。”千手柱间豪爽地把筹码换了一个地方。对面的赌徒看了一眼：这本来是不太合规矩的，但是说话的只是一个小孩，估计什么都不懂，只是瞎说的；更何况和他赌的是谁？是千手柱间，从来没有赢过一次的大肥羊！押哪个都改不了他必输的命运！  
怀抱着美妙的幻想，这位赌徒近乎是迫不及待地查看结果，却差点一口气没梗上来。与之相反的是，千手柱间高兴地大笑，举起说话的孩子。  
“哈哈哈我终于赢了一次，多亏了你……”  
“这不可能！”赌徒回过神来，红着脸拍着桌子，“我怎么可能会输……”他的话语和千手柱间的笑声同时中断了。  
确切来说，是整个赌场内都安静下来，连针掉在地上的声音都可以听见。  
被举着的那个孩子看着只有六七岁，穿着一身黑色短打，脸色红扑扑的，看着十分健康。他的皮肤是和柱间一样健康的小麦色，黑色的头发蓬松地炸开，露出两只滴溜溜转的写轮眼。  
竟然还是三勾玉的。  
这里是靠近千手族地的一家赌场，明面上是独立的，但暗地里是靠千手一族支持，平日过来的也多是千手一族的忍者和平民。  
而写轮眼，是千手一族死对头宇智波一族独有的血继限界，拥有洞察忍术、体术、幻术并复制以及实施幻术的能力。千手一族与宇智波一族敌对多年，双方之间有数不尽的血海深仇，恨不得除之而后快。  
而现在，一个宇智波的小崽子突然出现在靠近  
千手的赌场里，他们想要做什么？  
赌徒仿佛想到了什么，脸色由红变白，倒抽一口气，干脆一骨碌滚到桌下去了。  
已经有千手一族的人拿出武器，警戒地注视着这个孩子。  
没有一个人流露出轻视的表情，多年的战争教会他们，不能轻视任何一个对手，哪怕只是孩子。每一个忍者的孩子都是在刚走路的时候就开始接触苦无和比他们还高的长剑，而在战场上，一个五六岁的孩子可能手上就有四五条性命。  
更何况三勾玉意味着什么？写轮眼开眼后，需要经历一勾玉、二勾玉才能到达三勾玉，而三勾玉以上的万花筒写轮眼极为难开，目前宇智波里只有现任族长宇智波斑和他的弟弟宇智波泉奈才有。三勾玉，在宇智波族里绝对称得上是天资纵横，不，甚至可以称为妖孽，毕竟连宇智波族长都没有在七岁的时候开三勾玉！  
周围的人咽了一口唾沫，紧张得手心都在出汗。他们现在还保持理智没有发动攻击的原因，只是因为千手一族的族长千手柱间还举着这个孩子，没有发出命令。  
柱间举着这个天大的麻烦，感到左右为难。在这个敏感时期，作为千手一族的族长，他当然应该毫不留情地杀死敌人，哪怕这个敌人还是个孩子，否则到战场上死的可能就是他们的族人；但是私底下，他一直在谋求着和平，千手和宇智波能够放下恩怨，两组结盟，建立一个共同生活的村子，让他在非战场的地方对一个孩子下手是非常困难的；更何况这个孩子，眉眼中让他感觉有点熟悉……  
男孩咯咯地笑起来，这么一看反而不太像宇智波了，毕竟他们一族对外人的高傲和冷淡仿佛是融进了骨子。他还不太清楚发生了什么，但是很轻松地挣开了抱住他的双手，猛地扑向柱间的脸颊——柱间下意识地抱住了，然后下一秒他险些把这个孩子摔在地上。  
他抱住了柱间的脖子，甜甜地叫了一声：“爸爸！”

宇智波族地，训练场内。  
这里刚结束了一场战斗。一个有着黑色蓬乱头发的男人站在场地中央，弯腰捡起掉在地上的长剑；另一名穿着黑色战斗服的短发男子坐在地上大口喘气。短发男子微笑着：“哥哥的体术又进步了。”  
“你手臂的力量还需要加强。”宇智波斑毫不留情地点出弟弟的毛病，“你的反应太慢了，如果你刚才的对手不是我，恐怕已经受重伤了。”他停顿了下，缓和了语气，露出浅浅的笑意，“刚刚那一招是你自创的剑术吗？能够在处于劣势的时候突破我的防御，很了不起的一招。”  
“但还是哥哥赢了。”泉奈接过长剑，将其端端正正地置于膝上，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的仰慕之情，“哥哥最厉害了。”  
就算是千手柱间，也比不过哥哥！  
“你啊。”斑一眼就穿了泉奈在想什么。他无视泉奈“我已经长大了”的控诉，无奈的揉了揉泉奈的头发。唔，手感还是和小时候一样好。  
“去吃晚饭吧，今天做了天妇罗……”  
这句话没有说完就中断了。斑猛然回头，看向族地的北边，泉奈也面色凝重地站了起来：一阵巨大的响声从那边传来，还能感知到一股充沛的、充满活力的查克拉波动——哪怕他们并不是感知型忍者。  
那是独属于木遁的查克拉。木遁是只有千手柱间才能使用的忍术，出现在宇智波族地只意味着一件事情——千手一族进攻过来了。  
太卑鄙了，泉奈咬牙切齿地想，竟然偷袭！肯定是千手扉间出的主意！  
毫不留情地将锅推到千手扉间身上，泉奈担忧地看向斑：“哥哥……”  
斑已经拿起团扇，面色是前所未有的凝重：“泉奈你留在这里，我自己过去。”  
“哥哥！”  
“敌人的目标还不确定，我们分开是最好的。有你在这里坐镇，族里的其他人我也放心。”斑微笑，“看起来晚饭不能一起吃了，回来给你带和果子。”  
“我才不是小孩子了。”泉奈小声反驳，但还是鼻子一酸。他心里清楚，哥哥是担心他才这么说的，但是既然这次千手一族敢于进攻过来，相当于直接撕破了脸皮，想必是做好了万全的准备，更何况千手扉间那白毛向来阴险狡诈，他不放心让哥哥一个人过去！  
“这里有火核守着，我陪哥哥过去！”说话间，泉奈已经用通灵兽通知了火核，目光炯炯地盯着斑。  
斑无奈地败下阵来：“好吧。”  
等他们两人来到目的地，也就是宇智波族地的大门口时，战斗已经差不多结束了。四周都是浓烟，分辨不清敌人的身影，只能看到十几根粗大的绿色藤蔓从地下钻出，几乎毁掉了门口的宇智波标志，想要上前阻止藤蔓的宇智波族人反而被其缠上，连火遁都没能使出来，就被严严实实地绑成粽子。  
这时一条纤细的藤蔓顺着地表的缝隙偷偷前行，在靠近斑的同时暴起，瞬间增粗数百倍，意图捆住这个看起来不好惹的敌人，却被斑一个翻身轻松地躲过，反手一个火遁砸出去。  
“火遁·豪火球之术！”  
一团火球从喉咙里吐出，在火焰的高温下，藤蔓很快枯萎变黄，变成黑炭落在地上。  
“你们先别过来，让会风遁和水遁的过来。”看见还有族人想要过来帮忙，泉奈连忙叫他们远点。开玩笑，千手柱间在这里，来再多的人都是送菜，还会限制哥哥的发挥。想到这泉奈便不免有些怨气，平日里口口声声说要摈弃两族恩怨结盟的是他，现在一声不响过来偷袭的还是他，要不是自己还算警惕，时刻盯着他，不然哥哥现在岂不是要被骗了？  
果然千手一族就没有一个好东西！  
怀抱着这股愤怒，他一剑下去竟然砍掉了碗口粗的藤蔓，被藤蔓绑着的宇智波族人掉了下来。  
咦，千手柱间的木遁那么不堪一击吗？  
掉下来的这个人有点面生……好像是三长老的侄女婿，叫宇智波明二？  
宇智波明二刚从藤蔓的束缚中解脱，还没表达劫后余生的喜悦，就见到平日和蔼可亲的二当家一脸杀气腾腾地看着自己：“千手柱间在哪里？”  
……宇智波明二没反应过来，愣愣的往上指。  
泉奈和斑同时往上看，恰好这时风遁和水遁使出，浓烟被吹散，藤蔓上的火焰也被熄灭，露出了藤蔓中间包围的东西：一棵和三层房屋差不多高的树。  
就算是泉奈，也不再好意思说这些木遁是千手柱间弄出来的，而斑更是直接皱起了眉头，对着树枝上模糊的身影冷声道：“你不是柱间。你是谁？”  
宇智波明二这时候才回过神来：“不是千手柱间……是一个，六七岁的女孩！”  
女孩？千手柱间什么时候有了这么大的女儿？  
在众人的疑惑声中，树上纤细的身影跳了下来，稳稳的落在地上，所有看见她容貌的宇智波族人倒吸了一口冷气。  
其中宇智波明二的声音最响亮，盖住了所有人的抽气声，并且发出了灵魂的感叹：“这是……田岛大人的私生女？”  
泉奈脸都绿了，狠狠地瞪了他一眼：父亲才不会有一个那么大的私生女呢！  
作为这起事件的核心，木遁的使用者，众人视线的焦点女孩子，她表现得极为平静。落地的一瞬间收起了查克拉，所有藤蔓消失，被捆住的宇智波族人都可以活动活动酸痛的手脚，但是没有一个人这么做：他们盯着这位长相与泉奈大人有着四五分相似，与斑大人更是达到了惊人的七八分相似，虽然因为年纪小看起来可爱，但长开后肯定有着精致五官的女孩子走向宇智波斑，在众人或震惊或好奇或不解的眼神中，缓缓地行了一个大礼。绘有八重樱和蝴蝶的黑色和服平铺在地上，如丝绸般顺滑的黑色头发垂下来，说出了让人吓掉下巴的一句话。  
“父亲大人。”她认认真真地开口，白皙的脸庞浮现了淡淡的绯红。  
“哐当”。  
泉奈手里的长剑掉了下来。他震惊地看向斑：“哥哥？！”  
“不是的，泉奈，我没有女儿。”斑头疼地解释，但这句话却好似引发了更大的麻烦：她思索了一下，手刷刷结了几个印，几根树木从地上破土而出。周围的人戒备的盯着女孩，却发现这几根稀疏的树枝只是聚集在一起，重新形成宇智波的大门和门口的标志。完成这一切后她歪了歪头，漂亮的眼睛亮闪闪地看着斑：“我把我弄坏的都修好了，所以父亲大人可以不生气了吗？”  
不，这和你弄坏大门没有一点关系。  
木遁使用者的脑回路都这么奇特的吗？斑想起了柱间。他面无表情地想，难道木遁的副作用是因为将太多生命力供给了植物，所以导致大脑神经受损吗？  
突然间，柱间那张傻乎乎的脸仿佛也变得可以容忍起来。  
斑冷声道：“为什么攻击宇智波族地？”  
女孩偏开视线，小声说：“一只小鸟掉下来了，我用木头把它送上去，然后被那个人看到了。”她指了指宇智波明二，“他吐了个火过来，被我躲开了，然后叫了好多人打我。”  
“那不是没看到正脸还以为是千手的人……”宇智波明二底气不足地辩解，声音却在族长大人可怕的眼神下越说越小。  
自己好像确实干了一件蠢事。  
斑开启了写轮眼，确认这张与自己肖似的脸庞不是任何忍术变成的后，微微弯下腰，将视线与女孩平齐：“要一起吃晚饭吗？虽然我不是你的父亲，但是如果你没有地方去的话，可以暂时和我们住一起。”  
意料之中的，女孩毫不犹豫地答应了。  
斑安静地看着她稚嫩的脸颊，内心划过许多考量。虽然小姑娘的出现有很多疑点，但是没有什么比一个木遁使用者的身份更重要的了。疑点可以慢慢排查，只要她是宇智波的族人，哪怕她的爸爸是千手柱间，也不能将她抢回来。  
泉奈很快也意识到这一点。他警告地看向周围的族人，要求他们对这件事严防死守，不能对外——尤其是对千手一族走漏一点风声。  
安排好人留下来处理战斗留下的痕迹后，他们三人一起回宇智波大宅了。路上碰到别人探究的视线，斑和泉奈通通无视，女孩好奇地左顾右盼后，决定还是效仿父亲大人和他的弟弟，抬高下巴，绷着一张脸，吧嗒吧嗒地踩着木屐回去。  
所有的安排都很完美，唯独没有想到宇智波明二回家后喝了许多酒，醉醺醺地向三长老的侄女吹嘘自己是多么厉害，与敌人斗智斗勇三百回合后一招之差惜败于敌手。三长老的侄女不以为然地哼了一声，没想到反而激起了他的自尊心。  
宇智波明二打了一个充满味道的嗝，凑到妻子身边耳语：“……你绝对不会相信今天我看了什么。”他还特意卖了一个关子，神秘兮兮地说，“前任族长的私生女！她还把族长认成了爸爸！”  
说完便一声不响地倒在地上，发出震天的呼噜声。  
在他呼呼大睡的时候，流言一下子在宇智波里爆发起来了！

族长大宅内。  
千手扉间“刷”的打开拉门，装作没看见自家大哥和那个来路不明的宇智波小崽子慌忙藏东西的样子，冷笑着把一沓纸扔到了千手柱间面前。  
“扉间你来了啊哈哈……”千手柱间眼神飘忽不定，难得不敢直视弟弟的正脸，“看来结果也出来了。”  
男孩倒是好奇地想要拿起纸看看，却被千手扉间一个凶神恶煞的眼神止住了。他双手环抱，示意千手柱间拿起纸自己看。  
迫于弟弟的威胁，千手柱间不得已拿起来一目十行的看来，看到末尾后不由地苦笑出声：“果然是这样啊。”  
“那你倒是想起来孩子的母亲是谁！”千手扉间几乎是吼着说出这句话。帮自家不靠谱的大哥擦屁股、处理公务，给他那不切实际的和平理念泼冷水已经够累了，他做梦都想不到，有一天竟然沦落到要处理他的感情问题！  
之前和宇智波斑拉拉扯扯也就算了，现在走在路上都能蹦出一个亲生孩子。虽然他很想否认这个事实，但是千手一族独有的鉴定手段确定了这个孩子是大哥的血脉。  
就算是这样，如果孩子的母亲是随便一个平民也罢了，结果那兔子似的写轮眼还昭示了他的生母是宇智波一族！  
他咬牙切齿地说：“大哥，我假设这个孩子不是你为了能够和宇智波结盟而弄出来的？”  
听到这，千手柱间正色道：“扉间，我不会这么做的。”他表情温和了起来，“我和斑约定过，要消弭两族的仇恨，建立共同的村子。我不会用这种卑劣的方式谋求两族的和平，这样获得的和平也不是我想要的。”  
说这句话时，千手柱间神情庄肃，眼神坚定。很明显，不管被多少人打击，否定过，他都没有放弃过自己的理想，并且做好了为之奉献一生的准备。  
千手扉间冷哼了一声，这次倒是没有泼冷水， “你真的不记得孩子的母亲是谁？”  
柱间望天：“一点印象都没有。我每次去宇智波那里都是去找斑，没有见过其他女人，倒是和斑喝醉了几次……”  
“闭嘴！别说这些蠢话，你难道想让我叫宇智波斑大嫂吗！”无视千手柱间惊恐的表情，在确定从自家大哥那得不到消息后，千手扉间转身硬邦邦地问：“喂，小鬼，你妈妈是谁？”  
男孩歪过头，好奇地问：“妈妈是什么？”  
……  
看到弟弟一脸惨不忍睹的表情，千手柱间反而爽朗地大笑起来：“我之前问过他了，他什么也不知道；甚至我问他怎么认出我的，他说‘凭感觉认出来的’。”  
“木遁忍者的感觉吗？”白发的千手二当家挖苦道，“可惜他看起来只继承了宇智波的血轮眼，并没有继承你的木遁。”他看了眼在一旁安安静静的玩武士偶人的男孩子，压低声音说：“旋涡一族下个月就要派人过来了，如果到那个时候还没找到孩子母亲的话，大长老说他不介意替你养这个孩子。”  
“我还以为扉间会想要养一个孩子呢。”  
“……我已经决定不结婚了。”更不用说养一个宇智波的小孩子了。  
柱间温和一笑，对此感到毫不意外：“孩子的事情我会亲自和大长老谈的。”  
“随你。”更多的事情在孩子面前就不方便说了，只要知道大哥暂时没有拒绝联姻的打算就可以了。  
千手扉间起身，走过柱间身旁时，撞似不经意地摸出柱间之前藏在身后的东西。  
傍晚静谧的千手族地内，一声怒吼突然从族长大宅内传来：“大哥！”  
路过的千手族人却一脸习以为常的表情，门口的千手桃华扶住了差点掉下来的盆栽，淡定地决定先去居酒屋喝一两杯，过一会儿再来族长家商讨事宜。  
千手扉间看着手里的赌博工具，难以置信地看着他：“你在教他赌博？千手……这小鬼才多大，你一个人赌还不够还要带你儿子一起赌？”  
他这才意识到自己还不知道这个便宜侄子的名字，打了个磕绊，气势一下子没有刚从那么足了。  
柱间好心的提醒：“他叫镜石，已经六岁半了。”  
“千手镜石才六岁半，你就带他赌博了？”千手扉间的声音又高了一个音调。  
“不是千手镜石。”男孩插了一嘴，见大人们转过头瞪着自己，才慢吞吞的说下去，全然没意识到自己抛了一个多大惊吓给他们，“是宇智波镜石。”

宇智波大宅，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈面前，女孩子端端正正的跪坐在榻榻米上，嘴角微抿，露出小巧的梨涡：“父亲……族长大人，我的名字是千手灯。”  
她缓慢地闭上眼睛，再睁开时，露出了一双鲜红的一勾玉写轮眼。

千手大宅，千手扉间差点以为自己眼睛花了，就连千手柱间也收起温和的笑容，表情严肃起来。  
武士偶人的右手被使用者不小心扯断了，仿佛为了表示歉意，一根纤细的枝条从木质偶人手臂断端伸出，捆上了掉下来的右手。可惜接臂者技艺不够精湛，胳膊接反了。

近乎是同一时间，在两个相距甚远的大宅内，宇智波兄弟和千手扉间心里闪过相似的内容：绝对不能被千手/宇智波发现这个孩子！

TBC  
小结  
宇智波泉奈：哥哥，灯长得和我们那么像，还有写轮眼，不会真的是你的孩子吧！  
宇智波斑：绝对不是！我没有碰过女人！  
宇智波泉奈：不对，千手灯还会木遁，千手那里除了千手柱间其他人都不会木遁，那这个孩子是谁和谁生的。  
嘶。  
宇智波兄弟同时想到一个可怕的事实，然后迅速达成共识：绝对不能被千手发现！

千手扉间：木遁血统不能外传，绝对不能被宇智波发现这个孩子！  
千手柱间：怎么才能从扉间那里拿回我的东西呢？镜石赌运那么好，不学就浪费了……阿嚏！  
千手柱间：为什么我有一种不详的预感。  
作者：没想到吧，这样一个具有两族血统的孩子，总共有俩。

不知道为什么，wps的文字复制到ao3上段落前的空格都没了（挠头），我是在手机上弄的，一个一个打太麻烦了，而且如果一句话是引号开头的话光标几乎点不到引号前面。诶给大家添麻烦了。


	2. 【柱斑】双子（二）

第二章  
最近宇智波和千手两族很奇怪。  
最直观的表现就是，现在两族的人碰面，不会像之前一样拿出武器打杀得你死我活，反而互相干瞪着，也不说一句话，眼神复杂万千，仿佛有很多话语说不出口。  
千手族人：据说族长六年前渣了一个宇智波然后拍拍屁股就走了，那个女子痴心不改还生下了一个儿子，现在孩子妈妈死了，让孩子过来找族长负责了。  
一部分宇智波族人：据说田岛大人和千手柱间的母亲生下了一个女孩，当田岛大人和千手柱间的父亲同归于尽的消息传来时，千手柱间的母亲因为悲伤过度去世了，而一名对田岛大人忠心耿耿的仆人把女孩带走抚养。六年后，仆人寿数将至，临终前叫女孩找族长认亲。  
千手族人：可是据说族长大人还有一个联姻对象，可惜这个痴情的女子和这个孩子终究是被辜负了。  
另一部分宇智波族人：据说千手柱间还有一个妹妹，从小被养在深闺里将来要献给大名。被斑大人看到后一见倾心，与千手柱间的妹妹春风一度珠胎暗结，可惜两人的恋情被千手扉间发现棒打鸳鸯，妹妹被献给大名，生下来的女孩也被封为公主。妹妹一直郁郁寡欢，临终前把真相告知女孩，女孩于是毅然决然抛弃公主身份不惜千辛万苦来找自己的亲生父亲，没想到父亲竟然没有认出自己。  
千手族人：那个孩子现在已经沦为了柱间大人赌博的工具，真是太悲惨了！宇智波怕是还不知道他们族里还有这么一个痴情的女子吧！  
宇智波族人：斑大人现在还不愿意承认那个孩子是自己的亲生妹妹/女儿，那个孩子吃了那么多苦还不能与亲人相认，真是太悲惨了！千手怕是还不知道他们族长那一脉有流落在外的血亲吧！  
千手族人：好想偷偷告诉他们，但是扉间大人说这件事要严格保密。  
宇智波族人：好想偷偷提醒他们，但是斑和泉奈大人禁止我们透露哪怕一点点口风。  
最后两族人在外人觉得诡异尴尬的气氛中齐齐叹了口气，怀抱着对对方不知道真相的同情和莫名的愉悦感，在心里把这件八卦又反复品味了一遍，一脸唏嘘地走开了。  
这种奇怪的相处方式很快被其他忍族发现了。他们可察觉不出两族之间微妙的情绪，反而觉得是关系好转的标志。  
羽衣一族，密室内。  
唇上蓄着浓密胡须的羽衣族长接过忍者的密信，在昏暗的烛光下展开，一目十行地看完纸上的内容后，他忍不住一拳砸向桌面。  
“可恶！”他恶狠狠地说，“宇智波一族难道要背弃与我们的约定，转而与千手一族结盟？”  
“不要心急。”他对面一位头戴斗笠，全身裹在黑袍里的神秘人开口，声音低沉，“千手和宇智波之间的矛盾远比你想象的要深，结盟是绝无可能的。”  
羽衣族长深吸一口气：“是我焦躁了，先生。”  
“你要相信，我比你们更不想看到两族结盟。”  
羽衣一族的少族长给他父亲递过来一杯水，听到这句话半是敬畏半是疑惑地看向神秘人。这是父亲不知道从哪里请来的高人，声称与千手与宇智波有仇，愿意亲手帮助羽衣一族。他也确实给父亲出了不少点子，让羽衣一族实力大增。别看父亲现在嘴里说着重视与宇智波一族的约定，但实际上内心里早就有着取而代之的想法，只等千手与宇智波鹬蚌相争，自己再带着族内的精锐上去获利。可以说，羽衣是最不愿意看到与千手与宇智波握手言和的忍族。谁知道他们结盟后会不会掉头把炮火转向自己？  
“先生，您可有什么对策？”  
神秘人若有所思地摩挲着杯子：“半个月后，千手与宇智波是不是有一场战斗？”  
“是的。两个小地方的贵族为了争夺土地，分别雇佣了千手与宇智波。”  
“羽衣现在还是宇智波名义上的盟友吧？以帮助盟友的名义让羽衣一族的几位忍者参战，到时候我也在其中。”  
羽衣族长大惊：“这可不行，先生您连忍者都不是，怎么能够自保？”  
神秘人不屑地笑了一下，但是这个笑容隐藏在斗笠的面纱下，除了他无人能看到：“我自有手段。”他语气冰冷：“如果血海深仇再加上亲人的生离死别，别说结盟了，怕是要和对方不死不休了。” 

千手大宅内。  
千手扉间站在实验台前，表情严肃。他新开发的忍术飞雷神已经进入最终实验环节，成功还是失败，就看这一次实验的结果了。  
深吸一口气，他发动飞雷神之术。在实验开始前他将飞雷神的术式留在了族地外的一棵树上，如果发生预料之外的事情，也不至于对族地造成巨大的损失。  
虽然之前预演过很多次，但到真正使用的时候，内心还是抱有一丝忐忑，因此当他发现自己没有出现在树边的草地上，而是出现在树冠上要掉下来时，也只是惊讶了一瞬，接着迅速调整到安全的姿势。  
然而当树下出现突然冒出一个瘦小的身影时，千手扉间的脸色终于有了波动。为了不撞到这个看起来还是孩子的人，他在半空中狼狈地换了一个姿势，虽然避免了撞断对方的肋骨，但是两人同时摔倒在柔软的草坪上。  
“呜呜呜，山里的妖怪要来吃我了。”千手扉间起身的时候，小孩子还躺在地上。可能因为太害怕了，眼泪都流了出来。  
千手扉间黑线道：“宇智波镜石，是我。”  
宇智波镜石从露出的手指缝里往外看，看到是千手扉间，瘪瘪嘴，哭声更大了。  
千手扉间：……  
他无情地戳破对方的伪装：“别哭了，你现在一滴眼泪都挤不出来。”  
宇智波镜石抽噎道：“那你要答应……不生我的气。”  
“我有什么好生气的？”千手扉间随口一说，没想到刚说完宇智波镜石立马起身，蹲在他身边，眼睛亮闪闪的：“二叔，刚刚那是什么，一下子就出现在树上，好厉害！”  
虽然这声“二叔”让千手扉间很不习惯，但是看到这张与大哥略微相似的面容露出崇拜的表情，愉悦感油然而生：“这是我新开发的忍术。”  
他拿了一根树枝在地面上修改参数，让空间定位更加精确后，对宇智波镜石说：“要试试吗，小鬼？”  
宇智波镜石睁大眼睛，扑到千手扉间身上欢呼一声：“太棒了！”  
下一秒，飞雷神发动，两人出现实验室的正中央。  
千手扉间把刚刚实验的数据记录下来，随口问了一句：“你怎么会在那里？我记得大哥今天要教你木遁。”  
男孩子鼓起了肉嘟嘟的脸颊，小声说：“我太笨了，学不会。父亲说让我先去树林里感受一下。”  
千手扉间内心涌出一股不详的预感：“他去哪里了？不会又是赌场吧。”  
没有声音。看来是默认了。  
千手扉间表情微微扭曲，再这样下去整个千手大宅都要被拿去抵债了！  
“你先从我身上下来，我要换衣服出去一趟。”他对挂在自己身上的宇智波镜石说。看着宇智波镜石爬下来乖乖站好的样子，千手扉间难得感到一丝欣慰。  
还好自家侄子没有像大哥那样不靠谱。他摸了摸男孩炸毛的头发，心想：也许宇智波也没有想象中的那么差。  
宇智波镜石却仿佛吓了一跳，身体不由自主地往门外挪，声音都有点打颤：“我们说好的，你不会生我气的。”  
千手扉间还没明白这句话的意思，手却在脱下的衣服上触碰到什么滑滑的东西。半晌，他双手剧烈抖动起来，脸色是前所未有的难看。  
“宇智波镜石！”  
在走廊上飞速奔跑的宇智波镜石吓得差点脚底打滑，头也不回地丢下一句：“谁叫你要摔在我身上的！”  
千手扉间颤抖地捧着手里的衣服，白色的毛领上粘着一条已经半凝固的清亮液体，还极为恶心的滴落到地上。  
这是他最喜欢的领子啊！  
他要收回之前的话。再也没有比宇智波更邪恶的一族了！

千手柱间走出赌场，将双手揣在袖口，颇为酸涩地理解了“两袖清风”的含义。  
他已经把所有钱都输光了，如果不能赶在天黑前赶回家的话，他连最便宜的拉面都吃不起，只能用木遁结出的果实饱腹。  
好巧不巧的是，路过寿司店时，肚子颇为不给面子的叫了一声。他不好意思地笑了下，加快步伐打算离开。  
“柱间。”有人冷不丁的叫了他一下。  
柱间循着声音看过去。斑站在寿司店内，接过店家包装好的食盒，掀起帘子走出来。  
他看起来和上次见面没有什么变化，略微毛糙的黑发炸开，遮住了右脸的大半，身上穿的是万年不变的宇智波族服，那张眉目锐利的脸上还是看不出什么感情的淡漠，周身气势足到路人都下意识的避让。柱间却傻乎乎地笑起来：“斑。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”斑皱眉，一针见血地指出，“又赌输了？”  
“哈哈哈。”千手柱间装傻的笑了几声。他知道斑问的是什么：这里的赌场不仅靠近宇智波族地，而且宰人宰得厉害，不会像另一家赌场一样看在千手一族的份上留点面子，往日他都是在另一家赌场的；至于现在嘛，他心虚地摸了摸鼻子，上次宇智波镜石的事情发生后，他去那家赌场就有心理阴影了，再说那边的人和族人一直用八卦的眼神看着自己，还不如来这个赌场把钱都输光。  
斑冷哼一声：“不想说就算了。”抬腿便走。  
“斑，等等！”柱间跑上去，拦住了他，“好久没见面了，我们聊聊吧。”  
斑抬起了下巴，冷笑道：“我和千手族长有什么好聊的？交流打架的心得吗？”  
“咕噜”。  
肚子又发出了极大的响声。千手柱间可怜兮兮地说：“我饿了，身上还没有钱。”  
斑的表情挂不住了。他从路边的小摊上拿了一个面具抛过去：“如果不想被人发现你的身份，赶紧给我带上。”  
柱间带面具时喜悦的表情蠢得不忍直视。宇智波斑深吸一口气，别开视线：“我还要买一些东西，正好你来了，帮我拿一下。”  
“没问题！”  
接下来的时间，千手柱间目瞪口呆地看着斑先后来到甜点店、和服店、书画店，预定好的一盒和式点心，定制的女式和服和几件浴衣，老板极力推荐的绘画用纸和颜料绘笔都被自己抱在怀里，而斑手里只有一开始拿的一盒寿司，姿态闲适地走在旁边。  
当宇智波斑来到一家胭脂店并看了几款据说是最新流行的颜色后，千手柱间终于忍不住了，纠结地问：“斑，你是要结婚了吗？”  
斑似笑非笑：“你觉得呢？”  
千手柱间思索了下，然后实诚地摇摇头：“想不出来斑会喜欢什么样的女子，不过应该是很温柔的人吧。”  
斑嗤笑了一声，心情竟然奇迹般地变好了一点：“是帮族里人带的。”他放下手里的胭脂盒，走了出来：“现在还不是买胭脂的时候。你饿了吧？前面有家店，我请你吃蘑菇杂饭。”

当斑结完账来到包间的时候，正看到千手柱间捧着蘑菇杂饭，一脸幸福的表情。  
“你不吃吗？”  
“不了，泉奈和……火核还在家里等我。”  
“那好吧。”千手柱间略有遗憾地讲。他看着斑清点东西，又忍不住开口：“斑，千手与宇智波放下仇恨，结盟吧。我们现在都已经是族长了，能做的比小时候更多了。  
“但承担的责任也多了。”斑的神情冷了下来，眉目间仿佛结了千年的冰霜，“如果你一定要和我说这些的话，我只能告诉你，有些东西不是说放下就能放下的。”  
他轻声说：“柱间，今天的事我不会说出去，就当没发生过。下次见面，就是五天后的战场上了。”  
宇智波斑抱起数十个装饰精美的盒子，准备离开。但是下一秒他的袖子被抓住。  
千手柱间用温和的口吻说：“那最起码我们现在还是朋友吧？”他递过来了一条临时用木遁做成的藤蔓袋子，“把东西放里面，我保证袋子不会走到半路破了。”  
斑握着这条特殊的袋子，还能感受到上面柔软的新叶。没有道别，他沉默地走出了饭店，背影如同松柏般挺拔而孤傲。

当千手柱间回到族地的时候，已经月上中空，树影婆娑了。  
一切看起来都很祥和，不过为什么族人看自己的眼神有些奇怪？  
怀抱着这种疑惑，他打开大门：“我回来了——”  
一个人形肉球以肉眼难以捕捉的速度冲了过来，伴随着堪称天魔入耳的控诉声：“千手扉间欺负我！”  
一身黑衣的千手扉间出现在门厅里，双手抱臂，脸上挂着高深莫测的表情：“看到靠山来了，连二叔都不叫了？”  
宇智波镜石乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜地转了下，躲到千手柱间的腿后，只冒出毛茸茸的小脑袋。他很懂得先下手为强的的道理：“他要把我眼睛挖掉！”  
“只是研究一下罢了，又不会瞎掉。”千手扉间不屑地开口，“再说了，你这双眼睛没了还可以用别人的。”  
宇智波的眼睛简直就像工具一样，随摘随安。  
宇智波镜石简直要炸毛了：“我不要——我才不要用别人的眼睛！你就是看我弄脏了你领子报复我！”  
提到领子，千手扉间的神情微不可见的扭曲起来，笑容里仿佛还带着黑气：“你还有脸提？是谁给我洗领子的时候把上面的毛都硬揪下来？都秃了一大片！”  
“那是领子质量的问题！叫你穿这种劣质物品！”  
千手柱间左看看右看看，终于粗线条地理清楚了问题所在。他毫不在意地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，怀念地说：“扉间还是那么喜欢毛领啊，我记得你小时候还养了一只狐狸，打算把它掉下的毛做成毛领啊。”  
“哈哈哈你是蠢货吗。”宇智波镜石无情地嘲笑对面表情难看的敌人，“掉下来的毛才做不了领子呢。”  
“镜石要试一下？养狐狸还是很有趣的。”  
这回轮到宇智波镜石脸色难看了。养狐狸然后杀掉给别人做毛领？他才不会做这么亏的事情。  
还是千手扉间先反应过来，居高临下地发出嘲讽：“就他这个小身板？怕不是会被狐狸吃了。”  
“我一点都不矮！”宇智波镜石气得脸色涨红，噔噔噔爬到了千手柱间的脖子上，气势汹汹地把小脸蛋搁在他的头发上，试图俯视对方，“我只是发育慢了点！”  
千手柱间：“那个……”  
千手扉间嗤笑了一声，长臂一展，轻而易举地把他从千手柱间的头上拎下来。看着手里张牙舞爪的男孩，恨铁不成钢地开口：“你怎么那么弱，连个火遁都不会，木遁都只能弄出个小枝丫，写轮眼也用得乱七八糟的，三勾玉竟然还不如二勾玉有用——逃跑的本事倒是比谁都快。”  
他冷酷无情地宣布：“接下来你跟我学习，什么时候我说合格了，你才能出去玩。”  
“不——”宇智波镜石奋力挣扎，使出吃奶的力气才催生出手指粗的枝条。抱着不能被死对头嘲笑的想法下，一张小脸憋成猪肝色，终于长出了人生巅峰的枝条——手臂粗细的，颤巍巍地爬上千手扉间的手腕。  
然后“啪叽”一声，木头从中间断了。  
千手扉间发出了意味不明的笑声。  
倍感丢脸的宇智波镜石干脆破罐子破摔，放声大哭了起来。他这回是真的很伤心，豆大的眼泪从眼角流出，啪嗒啪嗒地砸在地上，在地上流出一条小溪。  
在这群魔乱舞，鸡飞蛋打的时候，宅子的大门“刷”的打开，千手桃华焦急的脸庞出现在门后：“族长大人，我来商量一下五天后和宇智波作战的人员安排，关键位置有变动……”。  
门内三双眼睛齐齐看向她。  
“打扰了。我稍后再来。”她冷静地关上门，“你们继续。”  
难怪路过的族人跟她说今天不要过来。下次她再也不不敲门就进族长家了！  
“……让桃华进来吧。”千手扉间把宇智波镜石随手扔到旁边的一个房间内，警告他不要偷听后才走出来，正色道：  
“还是接下来和宇智波的战斗比较重要。”  
千手柱间瞬间觉得，刚刚吃下的三碗蘑菇杂饭都不香了。

不管怎么样，时间还是来到了五天后。  
斑和泉奈很早就起来了。带上武器，确认战斗人员，核对战斗计划，每一项都要花大量时间且容不得半点马虎。  
一切都没有差错后，本来应该马上启程，但是泉奈看起来有点心神不宁，眼睛偶尔往宇智波大宅的方向看。  
斑安抚性地按住他肩膀：“族里人会照顾好灯的。等我们回来可以再陪她。”  
虽然一开始是抱着利用的想法收留灯的，但是在这段时间的相处中，泉奈确实挺喜欢这个乖巧的小女孩。当斑忙于处理族务的日子里，往往是泉奈照顾着她。  
“好的，哥哥。”泉奈按捺住心里的不安。不管怎么样，还是接下来的战斗更重要。  
准备走的时候，一阵急促的脚步声从身后传来。泉奈惊讶地转身，发现千手灯慌张地跑了过来。她看起来刚起床便匆匆赶来的样子，本来柔顺的头发乱糟糟地垂下来，手里还抱着一副对她来说过于沉重的淡紫色挂甲。  
“穿上挂甲再走吧，这样安全点。”她坚持着说，然后不好意思地对斑说：“父亲……族长的挂甲我没找到，只能先把泉奈大人的拿过来。”  
泉奈失笑：“这是我几年前穿的，现在略微有点不合身。你把挂甲拿回去吧，我没关系的。”  
“可是……”  
“灯说得对，要不你先戴着吧。”斑突然开口。他蹲下来揉了揉女孩的头发，“你先回去吧，我会让他带上的。”  
“哥哥？”泉奈略有不解，但还是接过挂甲。虽然他觉得万花筒写轮眼对付千手扉间足以，但既然哥哥这么说，那还是穿上吧。  
灯高兴地笑了起来。她乖巧地在斑和泉奈的身上贴了贴，退后几步微微鞠躬道别。  
“你们要早点回来呀。”她说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点不成功的碎碎念：这几章感觉柱斑出现比较少，主要是因为我想先把两族之间的矛盾解决了，结果没想到一写就不可收拾了，感觉这个细节要加那个原因不解释就怪怪的之类；而且说实话孩子真不能促进两族和解，突然间出现一个你和你朋友的孩子，你就会和朋友在一吗？不可能的。如果是和仇人的孩子说不定还想弄死。像斑也只是存着利用之心；柱间也不会因为孩子放弃多年以来的政治联姻。孩子只是起到缓和矛盾增进交流的作用，我觉得真正结盟还需要更改人们的观念，比如说两头号反对分子，没错说的就是你们，扉间和泉奈←_←

第三章  
战场上，千手与宇智波两族遥遥相对，战火一触即发。  
宇智波斑和泉奈缓慢地拔出长剑，雪白的剑光闪过，仿佛一头择人而噬的野兽。  
而千手柱间还在劝慰着弟弟：“你不用担心镜石。家里有人看着，他不会惹事的。”  
“我没有担心他，大哥。”  
“诶，这样吗？可是你平常看到泉奈早就冲上去了。”  
“我才没有那么鲁莽！”  
周围的千手族人眼观鼻鼻观心。早在来的路上，族长和扉间大人早就关于千手、宇智波和族长孩子之间的问题争论个不休了。  
千手桃华咳嗽了一声：“族长，要开始了。”  
“哦，是吗。”千手柱间神情严肃起来。不管在族人和弟弟面前有多么脱线，在这种时候，他是千手一族的族长，他不能做出任何有损千手一族的行为。  
很快，宇智波最拿手的火遁进攻了过来。  
柱间迅速使出木遁。黄色的大地翻裂开来，巨大的绿色植被拔地而起，以他为直径，方圆数十米都是绿色的海洋！  
千手和宇智波的族人早已经远远地躲开这里，只有一个人不避不让，在即将被藤蔓淹没的瞬间，超大范围的火遁在这一片区域爆发。  
宇智波斑站在高处，眼神睥睨；他周身是漫天火海，仿佛是火焰的君王。  
他长剑直指千手柱间。  
“来战吧，柱间！”

“来战吧，宇智波！”  
千手义治大叫着冲上前，一拳砸了过去。饰演“宇智波”的小伙伴弯腰躲过攻击，试图在他重心不稳的时候绊倒他，没想到自己下盘也不稳，两人一起倒地了。  
两人在地上嘻嘻哈哈一阵，累了之后干脆躺在地上，千手义治满怀豪情地说：“等我长大了，一定去战场上杀好多宇智波！”  
他的小伙伴锤了他一拳：“我也要去，我要杀最多的宇智波！”  
“就凭你？”千手义治翻身骑到他身上，“我一拳就可以打歪你的鼻子。”  
两人又要开始新一轮的打闹了。这时一个声音传过来：“你们这是在做什么？”  
千手义治抬头，只见矮墙上趴着一个脑袋，正好奇地看着他们。  
他热情地说：“我们在玩‘打倒宇智波的游戏’，你要来参加吗？”  
男孩震惊地睁大眼睛：“为什么要打倒到宇智波？他们做了什么伤天害理的事情吗？”  
千手义治和他的小伙伴面面相觑，周围本来分散玩的小孩子也聚集过来，七嘴八舌地说：  
“宇智波特别坏，我邻居的哥哥就是被他们杀死的！”  
“我表叔就是死在战场上的。”  
“我妈妈说他们都是坏人，我听我妈妈！”  
……  
“原来是这样的吗……”男孩仿佛被打击到了，原本炸开的头发都蔫哒哒地垂下来，“难怪他们什么都不跟我说。”  
千手义治以为他家里也有人因为战争死去，连忙安慰他：“没关系的，今天不是和宇智波打仗吗，肯定会有人帮你报仇的。”  
但这句话并没有起到什么安慰的作用，男孩还是神情恹恹：“……所以二叔那么讨厌我，总是让我做这做那的；爸爸好像想把我送走，每天都不知道在忙什么，找也找不到。”  
他只是缺少常识，但不代表在经过这几天还不懂，一些不清楚的事情现在一回想，很多东西都猜得七七八八了。  
“我爸爸也经常不在，但是我妈妈会在家陪我。”不知道谁快嘴快语地说。  
“妈妈，对了，我可以找到妈妈呀！妈妈肯定不会嫌弃我。”男孩瞬间容光焕发了起来，“你们有人知道和宇智波在哪里打仗吗？”  
这个问题让人群骚动了起来；千手柱间担任族长后，禁止七岁以下的孩子上战场，因此这里的孩子多数不清楚战场在哪里，只有一个家里有亲属上战场的人不确定地开口：“往北一直走有一块大空地，好像是那里。”  
男孩眼珠一转，笑眯眯地对他们说：“你们能帮我一个小忙吗？”他偷偷指了指身后：“看到那个坐在草地上看书的老爷爷了吗？他看着我我没法偷溜出去。”  
一群小脑袋凑上去，发出此起彼伏地惊叹：“那不是大长老吗？他怎么会看着你？”  
“我家人麻烦他的。”宇智波镜石狡黠地微笑，“我有一个计划，需要你们的帮助……”  
“这不太好吧。”千手义治犹豫地说，“而且去战场也太危险了。”  
但很快就被人反驳了：“这样多帅气啊，我还没看战场呢。”他们热切地对宇智波镜石说，“我们会帮你的。”  
成功了！  
宇智波镜石在内心欢呼，但面上不显。等这群孩子按照自己说的去准备后，才一蹦一跳地找大长老了。  
“大长老，我们回家吧！”

回到家后，他借口身体不舒服，要到床上去休息，大长老贴心地替他关上了窗户和房门。  
“三、二、一！”  
宇智波镜石数完三声，如愿地听到外面传来小孩子的喧哗声。他迅速地将屋内伪装成人还在的样子，自己背着用床单裹成的行囊，从窗户看到大长老走出宅子后，迅速打开房门。  
反锁了。  
他撇撇嘴，走到窗户边，看到千手义治他们扛着梯子过来后，内心美滋滋地称赞自己。  
我可真是太聪明了，这都能想到。  
剩下的问题在于，千手扉间为了防止自己学习时从三楼的房间逃出去玩，竟然丧心病狂地在窗户外面也设置了一把锁，现在也被锁上了。  
成功就在眼前，宇智波镜石当然不会放弃：他努力催生出一株幼苗，从窗缝里爬出去——千手扉间这几天的魔鬼训练终于让他的木遁能见人了点。幼苗略微吃力地攀住窗户外面的锁，就要用力往下扳——  
再加把劲，宇智波镜石，马上就可以逃离千手大魔王了！  
“咔哒”，锁开了。  
他近乎是迫不及待地跳到梯子上，顺着梯子爬下来，在离开前还关心地问了一下去吸引大长老注意的孩子的安危，在得知只是在空地烧了一堆枯枝落叶后，放心大胆地跑了。  
美好的自由生活，我来了！  
另一边，当大长老回来看宇智波镜石的时候，见他还安静地躺在床上，整个人都蒙在被子，便上去想把被子掀开透口气。  
掀开被子后，只见一个用木遁勉强拼凑出的人偶蜷缩在床上，人偶身上还贴了一张字条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：大长老，我去流浪了！  
大长老：……  
他一个没注意，捏碎了这张纸。

战场上，宇智波和千手正打得火热。  
依照惯例，宇智波斑和千手柱间对打，宇智波泉奈则拖住扉间，他们的实力都在伯仲之间，决定战局还需要依靠各自族人的力量。  
*泉奈一剑刺了下去，千手扉间忙用剑抵挡，却不小心陷入写轮眼的幻术中。在他无力反抗的瞬间，泉奈体术瞬间跟上，膝和肘连番攻击，狠狠地将千手扉间砸到地上。接着他双手飞快结印，扔了个豪火球过去，而千手扉间也回以水龙弹之术。  
*水火相遇，巨大的水蒸气以不可阻挡的气势笼罩了这片区域。当泉奈看到只是几只苦无飞过来的时候，内心惊讶的同时也不免也些庆幸：无脑攻击吗？可惜你并没有写轮眼。  
*他轻松地闪避掉苦无，打算给千手扉间一点颜色看看时，一只奇特的苦无引起了他的注意：那上面有着奇特的符文。然而已经来不及躲开了，千手扉间使出了新开发的忍术[飞雷神斩]。  
因为泉奈这次难得的穿上了护甲，千手扉间无法正面刺中他的要害，退而求其次选择了背面，因此泉奈还可以勉力支撑；而千手扉间正站在不远处懊恼：在痛下杀手的那一刻，他有那么一瞬间想起宇智波镜石，竟然见鬼的产生那么一两分愧疚之情，从而导致本来应该贯穿心脏的长剑偏离了原定的位置。  
“扉间大人，我来助您一臂之力！”厚重水雾中，一个穿着千手族服辨不清面容的人悄无声息地出现在泉奈背后，一刀砍了下去！  
“住手！”千手扉间脸色一变。宇智波泉奈受还没有完全丧失行动能力，这个族人现在的举动无异于自寻死路。  
太迟了，宇智波泉奈勉力躲过攻击，并一剑捅入他的身体；温热的液体洒在了脸上，他舔了舔嘴边的鲜血，不屑地说：“太弱了。”  
然而下一秒，他嘴里猛地吐出一口鲜血，难以置信地看向对方；本应死亡的千手竟然挣扎着用苦无绞进了身体。新伤加旧伤，他终于支持不住了，长剑掉落在地上，眼看着就要摔倒在地。  
*“泉奈！”一直分出一部分心神给弟弟的斑立马抛下与柱间的战斗，搀扶起他，神色难得显露出慌张：“振作一点，我一定会救你！”  
*千手柱间随后而至，缓慢地举起手中的长剑。在斑以为他要阻止自己的时候，千手柱间竟然将长剑插入地中：“结束这一切吧。”他注视着斑的双眼，神情恳切，“只要忍界最强的宇智波和千手联手，各国中就找不到能与我们抗衡的家族，纷争有朝一日也将平息。”  
*他伸出了右手，仿佛要握住自己的梦想一般：“来吧。”  
斑的目光落在了柱间的脸上。从小时候开始就是这样，柱间总是说着他那愚蠢、不着边际的梦想，最终这个梦想也吸引了他，两人约定一起建立一个和平的忍界。眼前的柱间与记忆中带着灿烂笑容的西瓜头男孩相重叠，仿佛受到蛊惑，他左脚微微抬起，想要接受柱间的邀请。  
有千手一族高超的医术帮忙，泉奈一定会没事的。  
*“不行……哥哥。”泉奈虚弱地开口，“别被他们骗了。大家，宇智波族人，就是被他们杀害的……”他又一次咳出鲜血，血液滴在地上，深深地刺痛了斑的心。  
斑动摇了。但是这时一件意想不到的事情发生了：属于小孩子清亮的声音在安静的战场中响起：  
“您好。”背着巨大包袱的小孩子出现在战场，彬彬有礼地询问面前脱力的宇智波族人：“请问你们是宇智波吗？”  
千手扉间震惊地脱口而出：“这小鬼在干什么？！”  
从没弄清楚状况的宇智波族人嘴里得到自己想要的答案后，宇智波镜石看到他们，眼前一亮，欢快地跑了过来。千手扉间板起脸都做好了训斥一顿的准备，没想到宇智波镜石看都不看自己一眼，直接绕开千手扉间往身后跑去——  
他站在斑和泉奈面前，把脏兮兮的手在衣服上擦了擦，模仿柱间郑重地伸出右手。  
“我叫镜石，今年六岁半了。”他佯装老成地开口，“正在离家出走。”  
“我很乖的，吃的也不多，也不需要花很多钱。”宇智波镜石扭捏片刻，终于鼓起勇气说出了最关键的一句话：“我觉得你和我妈妈很像，愿意收养我吗？”  
他被树枝划伤的脸蛋抬起，眼神憧憬地望着斑，期待他的回答。  
沉默，还是沉默。  
宇智波族人被这句杀伤力极大的话震惊到思维混乱。千手一族的小崽子怎么回事，竟然敢向宇智波寻求庇护，这是脑袋坏掉了吗？不不不，重点好像是他竟然把族长认成了女人，还打算说他和妈妈很像？  
宇智波们表情惊恐，到底是这个孩子眼瞎还是他的妈妈真的和身高一米八浑身肌肉武力值爆表一看就很不好惹的族长长得很像？  
他的爸爸也太惨了吧！  
战场上，不少来自于宇智波敬佩的目光落在了第一时间发声的千手扉间身上。  
不愧是千手的二当家，娶的妻子都如此彪悍！  
在宇智波族人脑回路不知道歪到哪里去的时候，千手族人的脸色也不太好看。  
小部分千手族人的关注点落在了镜石说的“妈妈”身上。难道这个孩子是族长大人和宇智波主家的血脉？宇智波族长难道还有一个妹妹？而另外以千手扉间为代表的大部分族人则恨不得上前打宇智波镜石一顿：离家出走到死对头家里求收养，一点森之千手的骨气也没有！  
他们就算饿死，从悬崖上跳下去，也不会寻求宇智波的帮助！  
泉奈也更加激动起来，愤愤不平地说：“他们根本没有想和我们结盟！” 他撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，“还弄出一个孩子戏弄我们！”  
宇智波镜石不服输地顶回去：“没有！我是真心想认妈……呜呜呜，怪方凯窝（快放开我）。”  
千手柱间冷汗淋漓地捂住他的嘴巴，再说下去，斑都要恼羞成怒杀人了。  
出乎意料，斑并没有千手柱间想的那么愤怒，他若有所思地看了宇智波镜石一眼，在烟雾的掩护下带着泉奈撤退了。  
剩下千手和宇智波大眼瞪小眼。  
千手：为什么明明赢了这场战争，我们却一点都不高兴？  
宇智波：刚刚真的不是我们在做梦吗？有人能打我们一下吗？  
而千手扉间也终于做了他想做的：他露出恶魔般的笑容，抓住打算开溜的宇智波镜石后颈皮，狠狠地往他屁股上恶打了一巴掌。  
千手柱间的注意力则全落在了斑走时的表情上，心不在焉地站在原地：斑发现这个孩子是宇智波的血脉了吗？

宇智波族地内，悲哀而肃穆的氛围缠绕在所有人心上。  
斑独自带着浑身是血的泉奈出现的时候，直接吓坏了巡逻的宇智波族人。但他连一丝隐瞒安抚的想法都没有，直接叫来了最好的医疗忍者。  
现在，医疗忍者正在族长大宅内竭尽全力救治泉奈大人，大量绷带和药物不要钱似的送进屋内，一条又一条带着血水的毛巾被送出来。  
像是风暴来临前的平静，所有人都沉默着，但所有人都知道：  
宇智波要变天了。

斑站在走廊上，乍一看以为他在看走廊上的风铃，实际上绞在袖子里的手暴露了他不平静的心情，连从走廊拐角处传来的奔跑声都没有察觉，等到人来到跟前的时候才反应过来。  
“是灯啊。”他尽量用镇定地口吻说，“泉奈在屋里面休息，我们不要打扰他。”  
灯扶着一旁的柱子，脸色惨白：“我听族人说了……泉奈是不是受伤了？”  
恰在这时，拉门打开，这批医疗忍者中最为年长的一位摸着自己的山羊胡子走了出来，面容悲戚：“请节哀。”  
“轰”的一声，斑的理智仿佛坍塌掉了一半，他还稳稳地站在那里，面容沉肃，但是老者后面说的话语仿佛从很远的地方传来，很费劲才能听懂。  
“泉奈大人身上的伤口并不致命，但是有一处较浅的伤口上沾染的毒素让身体的活性下降，这种毒素老朽闻所未闻，假以时日还有破解的可能，但泉奈大人的身体状况……”  
他没再说下去了，轻轻地叹口气：“泉奈大人有话想和你说。”  
斑猛地攥紧了手，有那么一瞬间，他想不管不顾地冲进千手族地，把千手扉间抓出来至死。在失去父母后，他根本无法承受失去泉奈的痛苦了，如果泉奈去世了，那么杀了他的人也别想好过！  
一丝力道从衣摆下缘传来，让他勉强从那种痛苦到几欲癫狂的状态中清醒过来。  
灯伸手抓住了斑的衣服，急切地开口，“让我进去。我能救泉奈。”

见到斑进来后，屋内的人停下了手里的救治工作，鱼贯退出，将空间留给这对兄弟和……一个女孩？  
盛着血液的容器被拿出后，屋内的血腥味冲淡了许多。泉奈躺在床上，气息微弱，面白如纸。听到动静后微微睁开眼，吃力地说：“哥哥，我的眼睛留给你……”  
“你不会有事的。”斑握住了他的手，“你的眼睛留给自己用，我不需要。”  
泉奈扯出一个淡到几乎看不见的微笑，眼神逐渐失焦：“哥哥看东西开始模糊了吧……用我的眼睛可以开到永恒万花筒……”  
另一边，千手灯开始调动体内的查克拉。模仿记忆中所见的场景，她将手掌贴在伤口附近，比普通查克拉强大数十倍的查克拉输入到体内，瞬间压制了毒素。宇智波泉奈本来惨白的脸庞渐渐红润了起来，他却突然挣扎着起身，不顾一切地要挖出眼睛，。  
“他们说的话我都听到了，灯救我也是白费力气的。”因为中断了查克拉输送，泉奈又吐出一口血，脸上露出悲伤的笑容，“哥哥，你要保护好族人，宇智波不能输给千手。”  
“胡闹！”斑终于忍不住了，出手弄晕他后将他轻轻放在床上，而灯也再次输入查克拉。  
这次输查克拉的时间很长。等到结束的时候，两人同时长长地舒了一口气。而泉奈的状况也在医疗忍者不可思议的声音中确认好转了。  
“毒素暂时被压制住了，简直是奇迹……这就是木遁忍者的力量吗？”老者震惊地山羊胡一抽一抽的，“泉奈大人已经安全了，接下来只要劳烦灯小姐在解药研制出来前每天过来输一次查克拉就好了。”  
“太好了。”在得知结果后，灯摇晃了一下，终于因为查克拉不足而倒下了。  
在头碰到榻榻米前，一双手及时地接住了她。斑对老者示意了一下，抱起女孩先离开了房间。  
斑让她的头靠在自己的肩膀上，右手托住她的腿，稳稳地举起了她的身体。灯闭上眼睛，嘴巴里发出细小的呼吸声。在上楼梯时，因为颠簸，她眼睛微微睁开，眼神迷茫：“父亲大人？”  
“没事。”斑左手罩在她的眼睛上，遮挡过于刺眼的光线，“以后不用叫我父亲大人了，叫我和泉奈哥哥吧。”  
“哦。”灯又迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
斑抱着她回了房间，放在柔软的床上，将被子扯到她的肩膀，小心地掖了掖被角。  
“睡吧。”他拨开了女孩脸上的碎发，眼神是少见的温柔，“不管你是谁。只要我还活着，你就是我的妹妹。”  
千手灯仿佛在梦里梦见了什么美好的事物，微笑起来，开心地蹭了蹭斑的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *标注的为原剧情  
> 泉奈的名字太好听了，每次打出来的时候都要在内心感慨一下。  
> 以及感觉这一章质量有点下降了，难道是因为最近喜欢上一个新的动漫，花了比较长的时间在磕里面的cp。在认真的思考是否要为了保持质量先休息一下（难道这就是我选择在ao3上先发的原因？为了顺理成章的咕咕？）。  
>  好吧不会坑的。  
>  我真的好花心啊（发呆）


	4. 4-1/2

第四章 家庭会议（上）  
千手扉间阴着脸，问出所有家长都会问的送命题：  
“知道错了吗？”  
“没有！我没有错！”宇智波镜石扯着嗓子，脸红脖子粗地顶回去。  
“那就继续撑在那里。”  
他冷笑一声，手里握着筷子，老神在在地吃起了饭菜。  
宇智波镜石双手撑地，倒立在墙角。他已经倒立了三个小时，要求手不能弯曲，身体不能倾斜，九十度笔直地倒立，直到认识到自己的行为多么的愚不可及，给大人们添了多大的麻烦——来自于千手扉间原话。  
为了瓦解这小鬼的意志，千手扉间从下午看族内文书开始，桌上的零食就没少过，甚至到现在还在慢吞吞地吃着早该在半个小时前就吃完的晚饭。  
“你会吃胖起来的！”说完这句话，宇智波镜石眼睁睁地看着千手扉间的筷子伸向鲫鱼寿司，嘴里不小心流出一点口水。  
可恶，好想吃啊！  
宇智波镜石急忙把口水吸溜回去，撑着手换了一个方向，背对着千手扉间，决定眼不见为净。  
千手柱间走进来的时候，正看到宇智波镜石委屈巴巴地调换方向。  
他脱去外边浅色的羽织，招呼宇智波镜石过来：“先吃饭吧。等会再锻炼身体也可以。”  
“不行。”千手扉间无情拒绝，“这是对他不知天高地厚的惩罚。”  
宇智波镜石傲娇地哼了一声，表示他才不稀罕吃饭呢。  
“大哥，长老们怎么说？”  
谈到正事，千手柱间的脸色并不好看，千手扉间的心底一沉：“难道——”  
“长老们要求镜石改姓。”  
“要把这个没用的小鬼赶出去？”  
两道声音同时响起，中心思想却南辕北辙。千手扉间无视宇智波镜石“你果然不想要我”的哭诉声，舒了一口气：  
“我早就想把姓改了，每天对着一个宇智波的小鬼也太奇怪。”  
“那镜石呢？”千手柱间的脸色并没有想象中的那么轻松，他看向镜石，“你愿意改姓吗？”  
“不不不我不愿意！”宇智波镜石吓得连话都说不清，硬是只凭手的力量蹦了起来，“那是妈妈给我取的名字，我才不改！”  
千手扉间敏锐地捕捉到重点：“‘妈妈取的名字’？你记起来你妈妈是谁了吗？”  
千手柱间也纠结地问：“镜石，你那天为什么要叫斑妈妈？”  
害得他差点名声不保，被每个长老拉过去问了一圈，确保和宇智波的族长没有产生意料之外的“情况”。  
“额……妈妈就是妈妈！就算我记不住妈妈的是谁我也可以凭感觉认出来！”  
“可是斑是男的啊！”  
千手柱间崩溃地说。男的怎么可能生孩子？要不是他小时候千真万确确认过斑的性别，他也要被宇智波镜石执拗的态度绕进去了。  
与千手柱间相比，千手扉间就冷静多了，他沉声说：“你知道那个人是谁吗？那个人是宇智波一族的族长，心狠手辣，死在他手上的千手族人没有一百个也有几十个。你那么傻乎乎地冲上去，没死在他手上简直是奇迹。”  
千手柱间不赞同地看向自己的弟弟：“扉间。”  
“我说的不对吗？”千手扉间盘腿坐着，神色冷冽。他看着背过身对着自己，并企图用一只手堵住耳朵的孩子，缓缓开口，“大哥，我早就说应该早点讲清这件事了。千手和宇智波争战多年，我们的祖先死在他们手上，我们的父亲也死在宇智波前族长手上，我们的后辈也将为了家族荣耀而战。我们血海深仇，永无休止。你知道长老为什么那么生气吗？不是因为你离家出走企图逃脱我们的控制，而是因为你背弃了千手一族的血脉。千手一族的刀尖将永远指向宇智波，率先向宇智波伸手的人，将会是千手一族永远的耻辱。”  
说到最后，他都不知道这些话是说给宇智波镜石听，还是说给自己，抑或是其他人听。  
千手扉间重重吐出一口气，抓起桌子上的茶杯一饮而尽，烦躁地说：“但凡我和大哥软弱一点，现在长老们肯定在讨论新族长的人选了……”  
宇智波镜石沉默地缩在墙角里，仿佛要和深色的墙融为一体。良久，一滴液体从他脑袋上滴下来，泅湿了榻榻米。  
千手扉间手一抖，差点把茶杯扔出去。  
千手柱间叹了口气，朝他伸展了手臂：“镜石，过来吧。倒立那么长时间，肯定累了。”  
“才没有！”宇智波镜石仿佛铁了心不过去，双手死死地撑在地上，但越来越多的水珠滴在地上。他不甘心地吸了吸鼻涕，肩膀却越来越抖。最后他终于支撑不住了，整个人瘫倒在地上，但又很快挣扎着坐起来，不服输地瞪着他们：  
“所以说大人最讨厌了！说什么血海深仇不共戴天之类的，但是我真的不懂啊！为了自己受到的伤害再去伤害别人，这不就是大人的自私嘛！太没有意思了！就算二叔再怎么说，我的妈妈还是你嘴里‘卑鄙无耻的宇智波’，哪怕我姓改了名字也改了，我的写轮眼也不会消失，我又不能把我属于宇智波的一部分扔出去，我对我妈妈的印象也不会消失！大家知道我的身份后，那些孩子还是不会和我玩，那我还不如去宇智波那里，再差也不会差过在这里，被可怕的宇智波族长杀了也无所谓，反正两边都不喜欢我，都把我看成累赘。”  
千手扉间气得手都哆嗦起来：“你知道你在说什么……”  
“好了，扉间。”千手柱间止住弟弟后，第一次细细地观察这个孩子。这个莫名奇妙出现继承了他血缘的孩子，看来也继承了自己的梦想。  
宇智波镜石倔强地仰起头不让眼泪流下来，但是更多的泪水止不住地涌出。哭得时间久了，他也开始打起了哭嗝。  
千手柱间上前，将他抱进怀里：“你还想继续过这样的生活吗？”  
“嗝……不要了。”宇智波镜石抓住他的袖子，把头埋进千手柱间的怀里。  
千手柱间欣慰地笑了起来，给他拍了拍背：“那我们和宇智波结盟吧。”  
“大哥！”  
“真的吗？”宇智波镜石的脑袋从怀里冒出，亮晶晶地望着他，“那你们也不会不要我了？”  
“你永远是我们的家人。”千手柱间给予了肯定地答复，“不过首先，你要先去给长老们道歉，征得他们的原谅。”  
“……”  
“尤其是大长老，他快被你吓死了。”  
“嗯……”  
“还有，把你蹭到我衣服上的鼻涕也擦掉。”  
“知、知道了。”

果然是奇迹啊，本来一个晚上写不了一千五，现在一个小时多就打了一千七，太厉害了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，这里是第四章的上半部分。  
> 其实因为回校考试的时间差不多确定后，我要开始期末复习了。  
> 本来打算就断在第三章的，但是想想第三章末留的话，感觉太打脸了，今天晚上赶紧赶出了第四章的一半。  
> 下半部分视角要转回宇智波了，不过就是不知道什么时候可以写出来和大家见面了。  
> 很感谢点进来看到这的各位，尤其是给我留了三个“KUDOS”的人（虽然我不知道你们是谁），如果没有你们的话这第四章的上半部分我也就不写了。  
> 要和大家再见一段时间了，抱歉。


End file.
